Teaching a Lesson
by xshear
Summary: Bella's late to class and Professor Masen doesn't like it.


Bella

Ugh, late again. Professor Masen was going to kill me. He hated a student being even 20 seconds late to his class. Coming face to face with the classroom door I cringed. Upon opening the door, every head in the class turned to see the person who had interrupted their class. I looked up towards Mr. Masen, of course he had an annoyed look on his face. Turning back to his chalkboard, he motion for me to take my seat.

"After class Miss Swan, I'd like you to stay behind please." I sighed, dropping into my seat. Of course he'd want to see me after class; I've interrupted his class, his teaching time. I got out my notes and begin to copy what he had already written down on the board. I sighed, my view glancing up towards the front of the room. If there was one thing the female population could agree on it would be that Mr. Masen was hot. And I don't mean hot by regular standards of hotness, I'm talking throw-down-where-ever-and-fuck-him-senseless-hot. I groaned slightly at that thought, stretching my arms across my desk. My classmates next to me looked at me strangely. I just smiled, if only they knew.

I spent most of the hour fantasizing about my forbidden teacher. I wondered how his bronze colored fuck-me locks would feel in between my fingers – probably like silk. I then pictured his eyes transfixed on my body, a fire inside then, wondering – pondering what he could do to me to make me moan. His long, pale fingers stroking me, touching me, fucking me – oh Jesus, I need to stop. I'm sure I'm on the verge of hyperventilation.

"Okay class; make sure to read chapters 10 and 11, there will be a short quiz on them next class, see you guys then." Class was over; my anxiety was beginning to build. I would be alone – with the hottest, most fuckable teacher I've ever come across. I sat in my desk, daring not to move - I was going to wait for him to call me. That's when he looked at me.

"Ms Swan? Can you come down here please?" I nodded, jumping up from my seat a little too quickly, knocking the chair to the floor. I reached down, grabbed for the chair and quickly placed it back into its proper position and headed towards his desk. He seemed to chuckle at my clumsiness.

"Having a bit of trouble?" He velvet voice asked. I couldn't respond with words, all that came out was an, "Mmhmm". He cleared his voice, snapping me out of my lust filled reverie.

"You know Ms. Swan, that I hate tardiness. It disrupts the whole class. I know you're not tardy often, but I'm afraid to set an example, I'm going to have to give you a … punishment."

My mouth gapped open. A punishment? For being 20 seconds late? Does that even count as being tardy? I felt a heat rise into my cheeks. This was college, not 7th grade and the thought of being punished was utterly ridiculous.

"I don't think that's really…" He stepped closer to me, his hand gingerly grabbing the softness of my arm.

"I have to set an example for the class, Bella. You've been a bad girl, and now you get to be punished." He turned me around, and pressed the front of my body against his desk, my back to him, his chest pressing against my back. My eyes were as wide as saucers. Did I just hear him right? Bad girl? Punished? Holy to all that is heaven. I'm dreaming. Dreaming of being punished by my hotter than hell Professor.

"I...uh…" I managed to stutter.

"Shh, Bella you're being punished, remember? No talking, please." His voice rasped into my ear. I gulped. Dear God, how I wanted to be punished – particularly hard and fast. I moaned softly, feeling his hands wrap around my waist. The feel of his fingertips against the silkiness of my shirt was torture.

"How does that feel Bella?" I nodded in response, "More." I asked urgently.

"More is what you want is it?" I nodded eagerly, a little too eagerly. His hands seemed to oblige and traveled upward, stopping over the softness of my breasts. His hands eagerly roamed over them, grabbing, squeezing, exploring them. I moaned involuntary. He then grinded into me, making sure that I felt his cock against the back of my ass.

"Oh…!" I moaned he was killing me, slowly. "Profes…" He silenced me.

"Bella, if you can't follow the rules, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. But, I'm sure you want to stay, by the state that you're currently in." He stated, his hand sliding down the front of my shirt and making its way to my jeans. He gingerly undid the button and let his skilled fingers find there way to their ultimate destination.

Oh dear Lord, I was wet. I was just dripping with anticipation and now, he knew it too. He seemed to groan at this fact. I smirked, he knew how much I wanted him, and there was no denying it now. He slowly took his hand away from me and I pouted in protest.

"Turn around Bella." He said his voice slightly husky. I turned around, my jeans unbuttoned, my shirt crumpled.

"Ever since you walked into class that first day, I knew that I wanted you. And now, now I get to have you." I looked up, his emerald eyes blazing with lust. He reached for his tie; he loosened it and tossed in carelessly on the floor. Next, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, not taking it off, but leaving it hanging on his God-like chest, which was now bare for me to see.

"Your shirt, Bella, take it off." I obliged. I would do anything he would ask. I want this, I wanted him. He seemed to take a moment.

"No undergarments Ms. Swan? If I had known earlier, I would have punished you a very long time ago." He hand swept over my swollen breast, his lips automatically caressing the swollen peak. My hands were all over his bare chest, drinking in every muscle on his God-like form.

_Dear God I'm dead, aren't I? I'm dead and in heaven. This shit cannot get any better._ I thought as I felt his hips jerk against me. I moaned, repeating his motion. His lips trailed upwards, kissing, caressing my bare skin.

"Mmm, you smell so good Bella, like strawberries. Sweet, forbidden strawberries." He stopped long enough to look at me, into my eyes.

"Tell me Bella; tell me what you want." I answered him, pure lust pouring from my lips.

"Punish me Professor." Plain, simple, sweet and short, I hope he got the fucking message. This seemed to be the validation he was looking for. In one fluid motion, his lips crashed into me, my jeans hit the floor, and I was pushed back up against the wall in pure ecstasy. I eagerly undressed him; it was too much for him to have any clothes on. His white button up, his gray slacks, his glossy black shoes all hit the floor. All that was left was the thin fabric of his boxers. I groaned in anticipation.

He seemed to answer my eagerness in his kiss, lips pressed hard against mine, his tongue sweeping over mine, tasting me seductively. His hands were busied themselves with the exposed flesh on my breasts. I bucked against him, I was getting inpatient. I wanted him, now.

"Ah, impatient are we?" He asked teasingly, slowly stepping out of his boxers. He picked me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his thin waist. I felt his hardness near me, teasing me slowly. I felt my head crash softly into the wall into pure ecstasy.

"Please, please Professor." A smile crept across his lips.

"Please what Bella?" I bucked my hips and grinded against his cock to answer his question. He seemed to lose control at this motion as I felt him push himself into me. _Absolute perfection_.

I felt high, as he continued to thrust himself in me, his moans matching mine. His lips never left mine, his kisses switching to soft and sensual to hard, forceful ones. He hands were firmly against my waist, his fingertips digging into my skin, creating even more pleasure, if that was even possible. Right now, I didn't think so.

My arms were around his neck, trying to pull him closer to me while my hands automatically ran my fingers through his glorious hair. _Pure silk._ I thought. His grunts continued, he body mashing with mine.

"Fuck Bella, your so wet, so …urgh." He was unraveling and so was I. His skin was slick and wet, and it made want to come even harder. Everything about him was just so… fucking hot - I lost it. I moaned, my body giving everything it had. My eyes saw stars, my back arched and my body trembled. He seemed to follow, taking one last deep long thrust, grunting something unintelligible and his body crashing into mine. We stood like this for a moment, both of us trying to regain our breath.

He picked his head from my shoulder and kissed my lips softly as he untangled our bodies from one another. He took a step closer to me and smiled crookedly.

"I suggest Ms. Swan, that you be late more often." I chuckled softly. I was going to make damn sure that I would be at _least_ five minutes late tomorrow.

_Author's Note: I love reviews! :)_


End file.
